


A Room For Two

by orphan_account



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in a small New England town investigating a Catfish, circumstances force Nev and Max to share a small hotel room. The problem is that there's only one bed. Will the night bring forward the feelings that they've tried so hard to repress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room For Two

Nev walks into the small bed and breakfast, hauling his luggage behind him. The cold wind nips at his skin before blowing the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

"This has got to be a mistake," he hears Max say, clearly annoyed at the news he just heard. "We work for MT-fucking-V, and you're telling me that there are NO available rooms in this entire god damn town?"

That part isn't exactly true. There are available rooms, just not enough available rooms for everyone to have their own bed. Nev doesn't really care, they've had a long day of researching and driving around the small Vermont town they're currently stuck in for the next couple of days that all he wants is to sleep. He knows Max is tired too by the way he keeps cursing every 2 words. If they'd heard this earlier in the day Max probably would've been cooler about it. Besides, sharing a bed with Max wouldn't be the worst thing in the entire world. Max is his friend. Friends share beds all the time. No big deal.

Dave sighs, "Listen, Max. This is a small town, and it's the holiday season so all the hotels are booked through and through. It's a miracle I could even get this place. If you wanna be a diva about it there is another hotel where we could each get our own beds - " Nev deflates a little. "but it's 50 miles from here. So unless you wanna keep driving for God knows how long I suggest you get over it and just share a bed with Nev for the night."

Nev beams, and throws an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I'm a great cuddler."

"I'll sleep on the fucking floor."

"Oh, come on. I'm not gonna kiss you or anything," Nev drops his arm.

Not that he's ever thought about it. Not that he wants to. Not that he spends way too long looking at Max's lips, trying to imagine how they'd feel against his own. He definitely doesn't look over at Max's bed sometimes and wish he could crawl in with him. He doesn't do any of that.

Max glares at him,"Alright, fine." He turns his attention over to the crew. "But no filming this! God knows that would not help the rumors. The last thing we need is the world knowing we shared a bed. They'll think we do it all the time."

"They already think that," Nev points out.

"Doesn't mean they have to be proven right."

The rumors. It's always the rumors.

They're both well aware that 95% of their audience truly thinks they're fucking. Admittedly, their "bromance" is good for views, but truth be told they've always been like this. Nev's mind wanders back to Max's 20th birthday party and drunken kisses on cheeks for the camera.  

Yeah, everyone thinks they're fucking.

What Nev can't figure out is why Max cares so much. Max has never been much for caring about what people think. So what makes this any different?

 **~**                                                                              

"You really gonna sleep on the floor?" Nev asks while turning the key and opening the door to their room, a playful smile on his lips. He knows Max is full of shit.

After putting their luggage in the room, they went over to the tiny hotel restaurant and shared a surprisingly tasty dinner that helped put grumpy Max to ease a bit. Two hours of bad Nev puns and a couple of beers later, the nights earlier tension is all but forgotten. Max sometimes acts like a hardass, but Nev can always make him laugh. It also helps that the he room they're sharing is a decent size, with a full sized bed and a private shower, which Max already called dibs on.

Max chuckles, "I guess I can tolerate sleeping next to you for one night. At least it's not a twin sized bed."

"What hotel room has one twin sized bed? Besides, you can sleep anywhere."

"That's true." They share a laugh.

Max is infamous among them for sleeping literally anywhere and everywhere, at anytime. The car. The plane. The floor. Benches. Even the sidewalk. "That was one time!" Max would add.

They step into the room and immediately realize how cold it is.

"Dude, I told you to turn on the heater before we left."

"I did," Nev replies, going over to look at the thermostat on the wall. It's still at 58 degrees. Not as bad as it could be, but still pretty chilly.

Max sighs, "I'm gonna call the front desk."

Some dialing, a little murmuring and a resigned sigh later they learn that the heat is down for the night. This hotel continues to bear gifts. That's when he notices the extra blankets that have been places on the bed.

Nev turns on the TV as Max heads into the shower, trying not to think about the fact that Max is naked and wet in the same room as him with only a door separating them. Nev spends a lot of time trying not to think about Max. Truth be told, it's always been that way. But with the show and being co-hosts, their relationship has gone from friends who see each other from time to time when their paths cross, to _best friends_ who spend every day together. Rel sometimes teases him for stealing his best friend away from him, and neither Nev or Max ever deny it. As much as he'd like to deny it to himself, being on the road with Max has become the best part of his life. If he could, he'd do Catfish for the rest of his life if it means Max would be next to him.

The sudden warmth from the shower steam as the door opens snaps Nev out of his thoughts.

He looks up to see Max standing at the doorway to the bathroom with one towel tied around his waist and another rubbing against his wet hair. He notices that Max has shaved, making him look 5 years younger.

He's so busy staring at the water dripping off Max's hair and onto his shoulder that he doesn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. "

"Huh?"

"I saaaaaid, are you gonna take one?" 

"Oh... yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

"It is. The hot water is great, at least," Max smiles, and Nev feels his chest tighten. Did the room just get a whole lot smaller?

He jumps off the bed and tosses the remote to Max. "Okay, well. You can choose what to watch. I can't decide."

He quickly grabs a towel and his PJ's and heads into the shower. After stripping off his clothes, he steps into the the hot water and savors his last few minutes alone before spending the rest of the night with Max. The idea both excites and terrifies him. The nights developments have brought forward feelings Nev has fought to push back for the past four years. Sure, he's always had a little bit of "crush" on Max, but those feelings were always platonic. Weren't they?

Nev knows he's not gay, he loves women. He knows Max isn't gay either. But if hosting Catfish has taught him anything it's that sexuality isn't always black and white, and maybe his is a little grey. For Max. HIs feelings for Max are getting harder and harder to ignore as the days pass. It doesn't help that Max can be so hard to read sometimes. He knows that he's a more affectionate person that Max is, but he also knows Max puts on a show of not liking being touched. When the cameras aren't rolling Max is much more open. That doesn't mean that Max wants the same thing Nev wants though.

Suddenly, the water starts getting cold and he realizes his thoughts have run away with him again. He quickly rinses the soap off his body and steps out.

After drying off, he puts on his PJ's and heads off to meet Max who is zoned out on the bed watching some shitty Made-For-TV Christmas movie on the Hallmark Channel. He's bundled up in a bunch of blankets, only his head poking out. Nev can't help but laugh.

"Maxwell Joseph, you are full of surprises."

"It was this or The Kardashians, man."

"Uh huh," Nev replies before dropping onto the bed next to him. "Move over, I'm fucking cold."

Max moves over to what is now his side of the bed and opens up the blankets so Nev can crawl in. Between the layers of fabric and Max's body heat it's nice and toasty.

"God, I'm fucking exhausted."

"Me too."

"Totally my bad if I fall asleep."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise," Nev teases, though his heart deflates a little bit. It's not even 10 yet.

As it turns out Max _does_ fall asleep 15 minutes later. Nev unironically enjoys the movie and watches it to the end, where (of course) the guy and the girl finally realize they're in love, and share an epic kiss on New Year's Eve. As the credits start to roll he fights to keep his eyes open. He rolls over onto his side and looks over at Max who's sleeping peacefully next to him. He gathers his courage and shuffles a little bit closer to him, but doesn't dare touch him. It's like this that he falls asleep, face to face with his best friend.

 **~**                                                                      

Nev wakes up feeling much warmer than he was had been before. He looks over to realize that said warmth is coming from Max's body, pressed up against his own. His breath catches in his throat as he feels Max's breath against his neck. Looking over at the clock he see's that it's almost 3 in the morning. They've only slept about 4 hours, but he feels wide awake. And a little trapped.

Max is pressed up against his side, one arm draped around his waist and his head resting on Nev's shoulder. Sometime over the course of the night Nev must have rolled over onto his back, and Max must have cuddled into him in his sleep. Totally normal, and doesn't mean anything.

He doesn't want to move too much, at the risk of waking Max. That's irrational though - since Max sleeps like the dead. But the fear of Max moving and taking his warmth with him is enough to keep Nev frozen in place. He only moves to lift his arm and tentatively wrap it around Max's shoulder. This might be his only chance to hold Max this way, and he's gonna take it. He feels a little selfish though, because Max isn't aware that Nev is holding him this way.

That is until he feels Max stir in his arms. He feels his heart speed up, knowing he just got caught. He half expects to get chewed out, but Max just asks, "What time is it?"

"Just past 3 AM." To Nev's surprise, and delight, Max doesn't move away. He simply yawns and cuddles into him more, stretching his limbs a little in the process.

"I feel like I just slept 10 hours, for some reason." Max's voice is deep and gravelly with sleep, and the sound travels directly to his gut. He feels what is the beginning of arousal as Max's leg brushes against his own and he prays that said arousal doesn't start to show soon. However, that worry is enough to make him speak up.

"Uh dude, not that I'm complaining, but I'm surprised you're not jumping away from me right now."

Max laughs, "I guess sleep makes me wanna cuddle, as long as I wake up naturally."

Nev suddenly feels bold. His confidence boosted by Max's attitude, he pulls back so he can look at Max's face, hoping to get a better read at him. Even in the low light of TV's glow, he can't deny how beautiful Max is. He takes in every part of Max's face in a way he usually can't. His silver hair, his hazel eyes and his full lips. Max doesn't give away any hints, just keeps looking at him, and it's maddening. He wants to know what Max is thinking. Because all he can think about is leaning forward and kissing him. He needs to know if Max feels the same way, because it could ruin everything if he tried to kiss him and Max rejects him.

After considering his options momentarily, Nev decides to take his own advice and be brave. Life is too short to be anything but honest.

Taking a deep breath, he clears his throat and says, "Max-"

"Don't say anything."

"W-why not?"

"Because I don't want this to be over. And if you talk... it'll be over."

"What are you talking about?" Max rolls off of him and onto his back, sighing.

Nev's heart is hammering in his chest. This is not the reaction he was expecting at all.

"Look, I know... I know you don't really feel that way about me. I know you're an open and affectionate guy with everyone, and that all that bromance stuff is a show for the camera's because it helps the ratings,"

Holy shit. Of course, none of this is true. But he's too shocked to say anything.

"But... for me. It's become more than that." Max runs a hand over his face, and Nev can see his ears turning red. Blushing. Nev starts to speak, but Max keeps talking. "And fuck, you're _Nev_. You're Rel's little brother. I never... and you're fucking guy. I never thought that this would ever be us. That's we'd spend every day together, but it is. This is all of this just really confusing. I was so fucking pissed when I found out we'd have to share a room because I was fucking panicking. And I've probably just ruined everyth-

Nev shuts him up with a kiss.

"You haven't ruined anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot these past few days and I am so fucking obsessed with Catfish and Nev/Max right now, it's kinda embarrassing. This fandom is HELLA small. But I know there are some of us out there. So if you're like me and are RPF trash for these two, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
